


Vesti, Giubba

by Sweatpants Princess (inkoandpen)



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: Other, npc x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkoandpen/pseuds/Sweatpants%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poetic work for working intimately with the Ringmaster. sfw. im gay for circus, my own experiences probably colour this piece from the title on down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vesti, Giubba

"First the greasepaint," he instructs you, "then the creme."  
He guides your fingers into the small pots, and lifts your hand to his cheek. You feel your way across his face, touching and streaking your way against skin you have never seen. You almost allow your eyes to open, but he reminds you that you mustn't. Blind, you paint his face until it is brilliant white beyond your eyelids, in layers of mixtures of traditional oils and powders. You can feel his grin when your fingertips brush his lips, and you trace the underside of his chin and down his neck to hear his low hum.  
When he is satisfied, his visage dressed to stark appeal, he permits you to open your eyes and look.  
From there, you take pencil and brush, line his features, draw alien shapes against that paleness  
brush the hair from his forehead hesitantly,  
feel the softness of his eyelashes on your palm as you shade them,  
run one more white powdered finger along his mouth.  
The finishing touch is the small black heart to the side. You draw the outline in a dark, chalky pencil, fill it slowly  
look upon your handiwork  
his face  
and gently take his chin in your hands and kiss that heart.  
He nearly grumbles before you promise that you haven't spoilt anything, the paint is unchanged  
it is perfect  
he is perfect  
this face, which he has created and made his own, which you look upon now, is perfect.  
He brushes by you with a flourish, preparing the bow for his cavernous audience in his head.  
You know what some of them say.  
That he is a ghost, or demon  
but all you know is that he is magician and master  
and for you, that is enough.


End file.
